


Supercut

by feuertatze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, implied wincest, inspired by a song, it's not really real, let me make that clear, not caused by the anxiety disorder, technically the ofc isn't even real, well it's not bad it's just a reason to do things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuertatze/pseuds/feuertatze
Summary: It's in the middle of the night when a woman and a man meet each other on a dark graveyard. It's still Tuesday for Sam.(I've always thought that the 'one year later' cut in Mystery Spot was too thoughtless - Sam must have had a weird year. This is an attempt of one of the probably many meetings with unique people in this year.)





	Supercut

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot is inspired by "Supercut" by Lorde. it's an amazing song and makes a really good soundtrack to this.  
> please note that english isn't my first language and i haven't got a beta - please let me know if you see any mistakes, i'd be happy to fix them!  
> also, feedback is highly appreciated and have fun reading!
> 
> (my first spn fic in english ever, i'm sorry for this, it's not exactely the best thing i've ever written)

Even though he stood still, something was flickering in his eyes. It wasn’t the flickering of the flames coming out of the open grave in front of him.

When the fire slowly died, he closed his eyes for a moment, before he started walking to the graveyard’s door. His eyes hushed around as he walked and I hid deeper in the shadow of the crypta entrance. He didn’t look like someone who thought he’d be watched at 3AM on a graveyard, but you better always avoid restless eyes.

He passed the crypta entrance and I saw the minimal difference in his body too late. 

Next moment, I found myself pressed against the cold stonewall, his arm pressing against my neck.  
I breathed in deeply; at least he didn’t choke me.

“Let me go.”

The weight against my neck lowered for a moment, my voice had surprised him.  
After a moment, he turned me around, still holding against the stone wall. His eyes wandered over my face, like something about it remembered him of something. The main part of his face looked like a mask, but his eyes made me nervous.

Eventually, he asked with a surprisingly warm voice for such a non-moving person: “What are you doing here?”

“Looking at you.”

He turned half around for a short moment, as if he’d look at anyone standing behind him. In the middle of the movement, he caught himself and needed a moment too long to ask the next question to me.  
Normally, someone was standing there, he hadn’t got used to the fact that the place behind him was empty.

“What are you going to do now? Go to the police and tell them about nighttime disturbance or whatever?”

“I’m going to stand here until you let me go.”

He sharpened his look.

“What are you?” His voice sounded colder.

“Lin.”

“No, _what_ are you?”

“I’m not sure if I understand you.”

With the hand which wasn’t holding me in place, he grabbed into his pocket and pull out of it a sharp looking knife. It shimmered in the light of the full moon and the dying flames out of the opened grave, causing me a shiver down my back.

He looked like someone who knew how to use something like this and like someone who wouldn’t hesitate a moment to use it if he had to.

“Would be better for you if you tell me now.” A inaudible thread laid in his voice. 

“I’m just Lin. Could you take that down?” 

He lifted an eyebrow. “Human?” 

“No, vampire. Of course human, I’m pretty sure here. What were you expecting? Me to be an alien?” 

Strangely, I did have the feeling that he seriously considered the possibility vampire. And it looked a little bit like he would have prefered that.  
He turned down the knife, but his body stayed tensed. His next sentence surprised me: “Why are you so calm then?” “Practise. Controlling your body language is easy, when it comes to the end. And - could you please release me now?” 

He opened up his grip and I walked a step back. Restless eyes, shimmering knives, vampires… you better stay away from people like him. He looked at me demandingly. 

“And I’m not exactly the right person to judge people by what they’re doing on graveyards at night.” 

His grip around the knife tensed for a moment, relaxing it just a little but visibly as soon as he saw my eyes glued on it. I nodded, leaned myself against one of the columns which belonged to one of the few mausolea on the graveyard. His eyes hushed next to him again, but there was nothing except loads of darkness, shined on from pale moonlight. 

“Who was standing there?” 

He looked at me, surprised and asking. 

“Next to you, I mean.” 

“What told you?” 

I tilted my head for a moment, clueless. His eyes followed the movement. 

“How do you know that?”

His voice didn’t quite sound as strong as before, the difference was barely there.

“You’re constantly looking to your side, as if you’re thinking somebody’s standing there. Like I said, body language is easy if you’re aware.”

He shortly looked away from my face, his eyes hushing nervously around.

“Who was it?” I asked curiously.  
At the same moment regretting my question, because his pose tensed up even more. Sometimes questions aren’t worth getting asked. They aren’t worth the risk.

“Never mind, just forget it. What’s your name?”

This question was safe, the answer coming promptly and automatic.  
“Sam.”

Shortly laughing, he sounded a bit cynic.

“Given the circumstances, I figure cover names aren’t appropriate.”

“Lin, but you already know that.”  
I smiled, being friendly just seemed to be suitable, he didn’t stabbed me at least. Besides, he looked a bit lonely.

His eyes warmed up a bit. A cloud which had covered the moon moved on, the moonlight getting a bit lighter.

I looked to the sky, looking at him a bit surprised as he said something without a warning.

 

“His name was Dean.” After a few seconds he said: “You have his eye colour.”

I sat down on the ground, pointing next to me. 

Wordlessly, he sat down and after a few minutes filled with silence, he said with long breaks between the sentences: “He was my older brother. The only family I had gotten anymore, I guess.  
 He… he was incredible. Awfully annoying, awfully stubborn - and incredibly brave. Some days, he drove me absolutely insane; we never heard something else than his old classic rock tapes. Led Zeppelin, Metallica, I know everyone of them by heart. We nearly always fighted about basically everything. And then… we never had the chance to resolve anything of this mess. Winchesters don’t talk about feeling, I got it, but this?” He stopped talking and looked at his shoes. “And the really terrible thing is that it isn’t even real.”

He laughed.

“God, you can’t have a chance to understand this, I even have the feeling I’m insane myself sometimes. 

"Isn’t it Tuesday? How awful sarcastic is all of this... “

I only understood half of what he said, especially what the day of the week had to do with this, but grief did strange things with humans. For some reason I didn’t believe that the whole graveyard thing was a part of this grief.

“You loved him”, I said to him.

“Yes. Incredibly.“

I looked at him from the side. A silent smile led on his lips.

“This probably can’t go even weirder, but you haven’t just got his eye colour but also his freckles. I really believe, if Dean had been a girl, he would’ve looked quite like you. How… how old are you?”

“24.”

After a while he answered me, I had nearly forgotten his question already:  
“So, this here won’t be that awkward. This isn’t so much younger… Please don’t freak out now.”

He leaned towards me and for some reason I found myself with his lips on mine a few seconds later.

This was … surprising, but not bad. I missed the kissing, so why not now. He was irritatingly good at it.

As he released himself from me again, he leaned his head against the stone column next to him, sighing.

“As you said earlier that you loved Dean… you meant it like this.”

He looked up. “Seems like.”

It sounded a bit helpless as he spoke.  
“That probably just looks very… The rules of ‘normal’ never really applied to us, so it somehow was kind of logical that Dean and I… we... “

He went silent. I looked at the sky.

“This thing with _what_ I am. You were serious, weren’t you? You really thought that I was a vampire or something like this?”

I looked at him again and he seemed a bit confused of the sudden change of topic. His eyes were still now, but now there was some sadness in them.

Just after a while he answered my question.  
“To be honest, yes. What would you do if someone said and proofed to you that everything from horror stories was true? Vampires, demons, werewolves, ghosts, oh, especially ghosts…”

I thought for a moment, silent, then I shrugged my shoulders.

“Wouldn’t probably change anything, I guess.”

He looked at me, surprised.

“Anxiety disorder. Mostly while day, everything scares me the same amount, no matter if werewolves or sprinklers. At night, just some paranoia. I gave up on finding an explanation years ago.”

I leaned towards him and said, before I pressed my lips on his: “I’m used to awkward things.”

 

***

 

“So, there are demons?”

“Mhm, yes, there are.”

“Are there angels too, then?”

He hesitated.  
“Don’t know, never thought about this. Probably.”

“Do you think then they act more like … angels or more like, I don’t know, other monsters?”

“I once had a class in Art History, angels weren’t that cute like we often think of them, with cute white wings and stuff. The Bible and lots of old art said they are the warriors of Heaven and God.”

I went silent for a moment, before saying:  
“Maybe there are nice anyway. They’re angels and no demons, at least.”

“If they exist.” he added.

Then he looked up and slowly stood up.

“We should go. It’s going to be day soon - you’ll be scared of the watering can there before you know what’s up.”

He grinned, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Until these wounds were healed, a lot of time would be gone, but he didn’t look that rushed like before.

I smiled back, pulled the hair tie around my braid into the right way and stood up too.

He began to go in direction of the entrance of the graveyard and I went to the one in the opposite direction.  
I turned around, just to see his eyes lying on me.

I lifted my hand to say goodbye.

“Find out if there are angels, Sam Winchester. Bring back your brother.”

He smiled wryly and mirrored the greeting, before he turned around, leaving the graveyard with strong steps.

“Hey!”

I looked behind, he was standing just behind the door.

“We’ll maybe meet again, Lin. I’d be pleased.”

I nodded, even though I had a feeling that you met people like Sam Winchester just once in your life.


End file.
